


Do you mind sharing?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [12]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: the b&b we’re staying at asked if we wouldn’t mind sharing a room since we know each other and this snow storm has brought in some unexpected guests … only one bed …
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Do you mind sharing?

The snow was truly terrible.

Rhys looked out the window of the Bed & Breakfast, and for a minute, he felt grateful that he’d gotten here one day early. The conference wasn’t happening until the next afternoon, but he’d decided to get here with time to spare, and now most of the roads were snowed in, and he was already safely inside, waiting for his room to be ready.

He was enjoying the calm of the hotel when suddenly, someone at the front desk started talking louder.

“What do you mean, my room isn’t available?”

He knew this voice. And indeed, when he turned to the voice, he saw her, standing there with a look of fury on her beautiful face. Feyre Archeron, an associate that worked at the offices on the other side of the country.

But the receptionist was already answering.

“I’m so sorry Miss, but with the storm that hit us, we’ve had some unexpected guests arriving and there seems to have been a mishap with your reservation.”

“I booked this room two months ago.”

“I can see that, but sadly the room is occupied now. I would be happy to give you a complete refund for your reservation.”

“What do I care about a refund?? There’s a snowstorm outside and I have nowhere to go, what am I supposed to do, now?”

The anger on her face seemed to be quickly turning into desperation as the receptionist didn’t answer, and Rhys decided it was time to move to the front desk.

“Feyre?” He asked tentatively, and she turned to him, a frown on her face.

“Rhysand?”

“Hi! I didn’t know if you were coming to the conference this year.”

“Yes, I’m coming. Well, if I can find a place to sleep, that is,” she finished, turning back to the receptionist, who was looking away awkwardly.

“I heard. You don’t have a room?”

“Apparently not.”

The receptionist cut in. “As I was explaining miss Archeron, we had -”

“I don’t need to hear the entire excuse all over again,” Feyre cut in with an angry voice, before turning back to him with a sad smile. “I guess you heard it, anyway.”

“I did.” He turned to the receptionist. “Is there no way we can find room for her?”

“I’m sorry, Sir, all the rooms are taken for the night. Some sort of mistake with our reservation schedule, I guess.”

“Sounds to me like you’ve given a booked room to another person without even wondering if it could bother someone,” he answered in a cold voice, and the woman blushed in shame. Ignoring her, he turned back to Feyre. “Do you want me to help you find another hotel?”

She shook her head. “I already called all the others in town, they’re all full because of the storm. I guess I’ll just sleep in my car or something.”

She grabbed her suitcase and was going to walk away when he found himself catching her shoulder.

“Wait.”

She turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I have a room here, they’re getting it ready right now. Do you want us to share?”

She looked completely taken aback by his proposal, and he couldn’t say he blamed her. They had only met a few times at work events, and now he was asking her if she wanted to share a room.

“Look, I know we barely know each other, but it’s freezing out there, and I don’t want to think about you sleeping alone in a car. So what do you say?”

She seemed to consider for another minute, her eyes looking out the window at the snow falling hard in the street. Then she turned back to him, and with a small smile, nodded.

***

The room was comfortable enough, with a small bathroom, and a large carpet that covered most of the wooden floor. There was only one problem.

There was only one bed.

A large one, sure, but still, it was one bed, and she had agreed to spend the night here. With a man she had been having a silly crush on for a few years now, not thinking about him for months, and then suddenly crossing his path for work and obsessing over him for weeks on end. And now he was standing here beside her, her suitcase in his hand.

“I don’t mind the floor.”

She turned to him. “What?”

“I know there’s only one bed, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. So I can sleep on the floor.”

She answered immediately, shaking her head. “Don’t be silly, the bed is large enough for both of us. You’re already kind enough to be helping me out, I’m not about to kick you out of your own bed. We’re both adults, we can share.”

He smiled at her, and she felt herself blushing. All of their interactions before that point had been friendly, but had always happened in a professional setting. Here, it was different. It was… intimate. The room was very cozy, and the bed big enough to share, but still, it was  _ Rhysand _ .

“I’ll… go change,” she continued and grabbed her suitcase to go to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, and spent the next five minutes trying to choose an outfit that was comfortable enough to sleep in while still not being too revealing to wear in front of him. She finally settled for a tank top and a pair of leggings, before coming out of the bedroom.

Rhysand was sitting cross-legged on the bed, checking something on his phone, and she spent a good minute looking at him before coughing to catch his attention.

“Bathroom’s free.”

“Thanks.” He went in, and while she heard the noise of the shower, she slid herself into bed. Maybe it would be less awkward if she was already inside.

He came back into the room a few minutes later, wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a shirt. He slid into bed beside her and for a long minute, neither one of them talked. She could feel his body so close to hers, heat radiating from him. She needed to think about something else.

“So, are you speaking at the conference tomorrow?” She asked, hoping talking about work would keep her mind occupied.

“Yep. Not that I wanted to, but I didn’t really have a choice.”

“You don’t like speeches.”

“To be honest, I don’t like work gatherings very much. They take too much time, and I don’t like having to make idle conversation with people I don’t know.”

God, was he speaking about her? She always thought they got along pretty well, laughing, and having overall a good time. But what if it was her imagination?

But he seemed to realize what he’d just said, because he turned to her and said: “I didn’t mean with you, Feyre! If anything, you’re one of the only reasons I don’t avoid these conferences all together.”

She couldn’t stop a smile forming on her lips, and she saw him look down at her mouth for a split second. “Really?”

“Oh yeah, talking to you is always a delight.” Then his voice got lower, and it looked like he was blushing. “I was actually hoping you’d be here so I could see you again.”

She couldn’t stop her startled laugh. “Why?”

“You really don’t know?” She shook her head, and he chuckled. “I must be really bad at flirting, then.”

“Flirting… With me?”

He nodded. “Every single time I saw you. I tried to dial it down at first, because I thought it would bother you, but you seemed to enjoy it, so this time I…” he trailed off, and he was avoiding her stare.

“What?”

“I had decided to ask you out on a date if I saw you.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had had a crush on him since the first meal they’d shared, but had always thought he was just nice with everybody and didn’t think twice about her. And now here he was, admitting that his flirting was on purpose and that he wanted to ask her out. And he looked almost shy, talking about it, and if possible, he was more gorgeous now that he’d ever been.

But he wasn’t done, or maybe she’d taken too long to answer, because now he was chuckling nervously.

“Talking about asking you out when we’re sleeping in the same bed. Not very smooth, I guess.”

She laughed. “It’s fine. To be honest, I really like running into you at these conferences, too. And I don’t mind the flirting. At all.”

“Really?”

She nodded as she felt heat invade her cheeks, because she had basically just admitted her crush to him, and he was still smiling at her and she really wanted to feel his lips on hers. Shyly, she moved her hand to intertwine their fingers, and his smile turned soft at the gesture. He moved their joined hands towards his mouth, and brushed his lips against the back of her hand in a whisper of a smile.

A wave of warmth spread through her body at the touch, and she let out out a small sigh, making him smirk. She moved slowly towards him, and before she knew what she was doing, she was towering over him, her arms resting on his chest, their lips mere inches from each other. She really wanted to kiss him, but mostly, she wanted to play a little.

“So.”   
He looked up from her lips and frowned. “So?”

“Are you going to do it?”

“What?”

“Ask me out.”

He let out a startled laugh, and she could feel his muscled chest moving under her. “I think we’re past the date, Feyre, don’t you think?”

She shrugged. “Oh I don’t know. Just because I’m in bed with you doesn’t mean I don’t want to be taken out on a date, someday.”

But even as she said that, she could feel his hands moving in gentle strokes along her sides, and the heat that radiated from his body. Her core tightened under his touch, and without waiting for him to answer, she closed the distance between them and captured his lips in hers.

And as she felt him kissing back, Feyre thought that the snowstorm hadn’t been such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
